


Small Trappings

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural/X-men (movies), X-Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he'd have to take it easy on the kid, thought he wouldn't know what to do when the shit hit the fan, but Scott realized quick enough that there was no need to hold back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Trappings

  
He thought he'd have to take it easy on the kid, thought he wouldn't know what to do when the shit hit the fan, but Scott realized quick enough that there was no need to hold back.  Hell, he was fighting to hold his own and he didn't bother to look to the other side to see that his partner was already down. 

 

His telekenesis was every bit as strong as Jean's and he shielded Scott's beam like it was nothing.  Sam took a step forward and he could feel the force of his beam trying to push him backwards.  "Let's see what you've got then."  Scott said, letting go of the beam and smiling crookedly at his oponent.

 

Sam looked over at his brother and Scott could see the grin that spread on the other Winchester's face.  "Come on Sam.  Let's see what they teach in these fancy schools."

 

Sam's smile was genuinely fond as he looked away from Dean.  When he focused back on Scott though he visibly hardened.  Sam crossed the ground in those quick long strides and before Scott realized that he was taking the offensive he did.  There was no preamble to the fight, just down and dirty with everything you got.  The outcome was determined almost as soon as it began because while Scott was a fighter he was all about controlled anger and his power.  Whoever this was, whereever Sam Winchester had come from, he was controlled violence, his power just another way to fight.

 

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"  Scott managed to gasp as Logan came up to his side, helping him to his feet.  Bobby was still sitting on the grass where Dean had left him, but he was staring up at Dean with the same awe he sometimes saw in Marie's eyes when she looked at Logan. 

 

Sam smiled as Dean bumped shoulders with him, both smiling.  He nodded towards Dean but didn't say his brother had taught him.  "You pick it up here and there."

 

Logan let out a bark of a laugh and clapped Dean on the shoulder.  "I think you and I need to talk boy."

 

Dean eyed him for a minute.  "Got any beer?"

 

"I think we could find something."

 

"Things always this eventful around here?"  Sam asked with a smile.

 

Scott smiled back because as hard hitting as Sam was, there was something about him that made Scott believe the fight was the fascade, that Sam was really this sweet kid who seemed more concerned with getting good grades than beating the hell out of people with his mind or his fists.

 

"No, you caught us on a good day." 

 

The boys laughed together and walked away to join the others.  It was only Professor X who watched from inside that felt the small trappings of fear.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of XMen/Supernatural, Scott/Sam, where did you learn to fight like that?


End file.
